Mi cita a ciegas con un criminal
by VicPin
Summary: :Stromper:Stan quería darle celos a su ex concertando una cita a ciegas con una desconocida... Sin saber que conocerá a un famoso criminal, quien tiene una propuesta un poco inusual para él...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buen día, gente, y feliz Semana Santa!**

**Bueno, como verán, esta semana es una semana importante para todo católico; por lo tanto, hoy es el único día en que trataré de subir los dos capítulos de este nuevo twoshot que les traigo en estos momentos con la pareja StanxRomper Stomper como protagonista principal... Y con Naruto como invitado especial. ;-).**

**Escribí este fic inspirada en un capítulo de una genial serie de televisión llamado "Hot in Cleveland", que trata sobre las aventuras de 4 mujeres en la ciudad Cleveland.**

**En fin, sin más preámbulo, aquí les traigo este nuevo twoshot titulado...**

**P.d: El personaje de Naruto no es mío, es del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; los personajes de South Park son de Trey y Matt.**

**¡Feliz Semana Santa! ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi cita a ciegas con un criminal.<strong>

**Parte I: **

**Los criminales y sus víctimas.**

- Gracias por acompañarme en esto, Gary. No sabes cuánto te agradezco que vengas conmigo – decía Stan mientras que él y su acompañante entraban a un bar.

- ¿Para qué son los amigos, Stan? – respondió el joven mormón con una sonrisa.

Stanle Marsh había concertado una cita a ciegas con una chica de nombre Mary a través de una popular página web de citas; Gary Harrison se había ofrecido a acompañarle luego de que Kyle y Kenny se negaran rotundamente en ser partícipes de su desesperación por recuperar a Wendy por enésima vez a través del loco plan de exhibirse con alguien distinto a ella…

Con la intención principal de darle celos a la pelinegra y hacer que ésta regrese con él, quien piensa y cree ciegamente en que es el amor de su vida y no un tipo cualquiera como Cartman.

En fin, ahí estaban los dos adolescentes de 17 años: Sentados en una mesa del bar, pidiendo un par de cervezas y esperando a que Mary y su hermana Naruhina (vaya nombrecito la que se carga la acompañante) hicieran su acto de aparición.

Mientras, en otra parte del bar, un par de hombres de aproximadamente 30 años observaban disimuladamente a los dos jóvenes; uno de ellos, un castaño bigotón, se acercó a su compañero y le susurró:

- ¿Serán ellos?

- Puede ser – respondió su interlocutor, un hombre de cabellos platinados.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Mark? ¿Nos presentamos como "Mary" y "Naruhina" o esperamos a que uno de ellos vaya al baño?

- ¿Tienes prisa hoy, Naruto? – inquirió el platinado.

- Te mentiría si te digo que no, peo realmente tengo prisa por secuestrar a ese par y hacernos con sus identidades para largarnos de este jodido lugar. Este bigote falso me está causando incomodidades y la peluca me exaspera.

- No eres el único que está desesperado por irse del país, cabrón – espetó Mark -. Yo también quiero irme… Pero no lo haré sin antes divertirme un poco.

- ¿Divertirte? ¿Acaso estás pensando en matarles o algo así?

- ¡Je! ¡Puede ser! Pero… Si observas bien, esos dos se ven guapos.

- No soy marica.

- Yo tampoco. Soy bisexual y por lo tanto no tendría ningún problema en follarme al de cabellos negros toda la noche. Tiene un culo precioso que clama que se lo meta hasta el fondo.

- Sí, claro… Si es que se deja coger.

Naruto se echó a reír mientras que Mark le dirigía una mirada fulminante.

No obstante, dicha mirada cambió de expresión al ver en la pantalla su retrato y la de Naruto con la siguiente información:

_- Hasta ahora se desconoce la ubicación de los fugitivos Mark "Romper" Stomper y Naruto Uzumaki, ambos de 25 años de edad. Por enfrentar cargos de violación, homicidio múltiple y robo a mano armada, estos sujetos son considerados de alta peligrosidad…_

- ¡Alta peligrosidad su abuela! – susurró Naruto muy enojado.

- … _por lo que se suplica a la población de las localidades aledañas a la ciudad de Denver que estén alertas ante la presunción de que estos desalmados hombres tengan su posible ubicación en los alrededores de las poblaciones de North Park y South Park._

Naruto estuvo a punto de lanzar una botella a la televisión, pero Mark le detuvo con la mirada y le dijo en un susurro:

- Relájate…

- ¡¿Cómo diantres quieres que me calme? ¡Están diciendo mentiras de nosotros, viejo!

- Lo sé… Pero si quieres ser libre por completo, tenemos que actuar con prisa… Ahora.

Naruto asintió y ambos hombres, con sus vasos de licor en mano, se acercaron a donde estaban Stan y Gary, quienes estaban a punto de marcharse al ver que las mentadas citas a ciegas no llegaban.

Con una sonrisa, Naruto saludó:

- ¡Hola, chicos!

Stan y Gary, extrañados, le devolvieron el saludo, a lo que Naruto prosiguió:

- No pudimos evitar verles un tanto ofuscados… Suponemos que esperan a alguna cita a ciegas.

- Sí, así es – explicó Gary con desconfianza.

- ¡Vaya, qué coincidencia! – exclamó Mark, fingiendo sorpresa – Nosotros también esperamos a nuestras citas a ciegas… Bueno, yo espero a mi cita a ciegas… Una chica de nombre MarshamallowHot17 me parece…

Stan y Gary abrieron los ojos como platos.

Naruto, sonriendo muy divertido, les preguntó:

- Les veo muy sorprendidos. ¿Pasa algo?

- Ehmmm… Sí –respondió Stan muy fuera de sí -… Sí pasa algo… Y-yo soy… Yo soy MashamalloweHot17.

- ¡¿QUÉEEEE? – alzó la voz Stomper con sorpresa hábilmente fingida - ¡¿TÚ ERES MARSHAMALLOW?

- Sí… Y tú o tu amigo han de ser… ¿MarYS89?

- Soy yo… ¡Carajo, Eddie! ¡Nosotros imaginándonos viejas buenotas y resultan ser un par de críos…!

- ¡HEY! – protestó Gary - ¡NO SOMOS UNOS NIÑOS!

- Pues legalmente lo son – espetó Naruto.

- Tal vez, ¡pero nosotros pensamos que eran chicas, no un par de cabrones rucos como ustedes!

- ¡¿RUCO? ¡¿A QUIÉN DIANTRES LE LLAMAS RUCO, MOCOSO?

- ¡Ea! – exclamó Mark atronadoramente - ¡Ya paren de pelear! Estamos en un lugar público, no en la calle… A menos que quieran iniciar una pelea.

- No – respondió Stan rápidamente -. Yo no quiero meterme en problemas. Vámonos, Gary…

- ¡Hey, esperen! – exclamo Mark - ¡Esperen!

Stan y Gary se volvieron, sólo para que los ojos azules del joven Marsh se encontraran con los ojos marrones profundos de Stomper, quien les dijo casi en un susurro:

- Si quieren… Podemos… Compensar esta locura de equivocación… Digo, no somos maricas, si eso es lo que están pensando. Somos un par de tipos cien por ciento heterosexuales que buscan viejas al igual que ustedes, pero… No tendríamos algún inconveniente en hacer nuevas amistades... ¿Verdad, Eddie?

- Sí, Ralph– respondió Naruto con sequedad mientras que él y Gary intercambiaban miradas fulminantes-… No tenemos ningún inconveniente.

- Además, podemos intercambiar puntos de vista y experiencias en el terreno de lo amoroso.

- Bueno – respondió Stan muy dubitativo -… No creo que sea buena idea trabar amistad con gente que no sea de nuestra misma edad.

- Así es – añadió Gary.

- Por lo tanto… No tenemos ningún interés en trabar amistad con ustedes. Lo sentimos.

Mark no podía evitar sentirse frustrado.

_Ahí se va mi oportunidad de tener una noche de lo mejor con ese chico de culo bello y de robarme su identidad_, pensó mientras que, con una sonrisa forzada, dijo:

- No se preocupen… Lo entendemos. Lamentamos mucho el inconveniente.

- Nosotros igual – respondió Stan con una sonrisa -. Vámonos, Gary.

- Sí , Stan– respondió Gary -. Buenas noches.

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron y salieron del bar.

Naruto miró a Mark con reproche; éste se sentó en la mesa en donde estaban Stan y Gary anteriormente y bebió su whisky en silencio.

**&%&%&%&%&%&**

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó Naruto cuando él y Mark llegaron a su escondite - ¡Los dejamos ir! ¡Teníamos la oportunidad en nuestras manos!

- Naruto – dijo Mark con sequedad mientras se quitaba su disfraz -, si quieres, puedes salir, asaltar al primer imbécil que te encuentres en la calle y robarle su cartera.

- ¡Eso es lo que debimos haber hecho desde el principio!

- Pues hazlo entonces. ¿Qué te detiene?

- A mí nada, pero veo que a ti sí…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Naruto se sentó frente a su compañero y le dijo directo al grano:

- Vi cómo mirabas a ese Stan, Mark. Se notó que tenías ya la intención de tirártelo hasta en el baño del bar si fuera posible.

- ¿Y?

- ¡¿Cómo que "y"? ¡Te lo comías con la mirada, Mark! Lo mirabas con lujuria y pasión desenfrenada, a tal grado de que estabas luchando contigo mismo para no provocar una situación de rehenes y ser descubiertos con la policía. ¡Y eso que en realidad nos busca por robo a mano armada nada más!

- Naruto, lo que haga Stan con su vida me importa un carajo. Y sí, quería follármelo, quería metérselo hasta el fondo y hundirme en su calor, quería ver cómo su rostro se distorsionaba del más exquisito placer al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba mi nombre, ¡mi nombre y de nadie más! Pero no… El mocoso me salió más listo que una liebre.

- Bueno, si esa es tu respuesta, la respeto. Pero ahora pasemos a lo que nos interesa… ¿por qué mejor no salimos a dar una vuelta y asaltamos a alguien para obtener su identificación? Ya después iremos con Irving a que nos cree los pasaportes falsos.

- Ve tú. Yo no estoy de humor.

- Como quieras…

- Dicho esto, Naruto se marchó del escondite.

Mark, por su parte, se dirigió hacia la ventana con la esperanza de esclarecer un poco su mente.

_¡Carajo!_, pensó el criminal,_ ¡ese chico me puso en celo desde que le vi entrar con su amigo! No puedo evitar pensar que pude haberle tomado de rehén y follármelo con o sin su voluntad. Es más, no puedo evitar pensar en esos ojos azules tan bellos mirándome fijamente… _

Involuntariamente, Mark empezó a pasar sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

_En esos labios, tersos y suaves como lo aparentan, un poco abiertos…_

Al llegar sus manos hacia sus partes nobles, se dio cuenta de que éstas estaban en plena erección.

_Y en ese cuerpo níveo que clamaba un dueño…_

Debajo de la regadera, Mark se limpiaba los restos de su solitaria experiencia sexual al tener una fantasía con Stan minutos antes en la ventana.

_Que sea yo el dueño de cada milímetro de su cuerpo, de sus caricias… y de su afecto._

- Carajo… Debo hallarlo. No me voy de Norteamérica sin antes llevarme un recuerdo suyo… Aunque sea una caricia o una noche.

**&%&%&%&%&%&**

- El tal Ralph te miraba con demasiada lujuria, amigo – comentaba Gary mientras que él y Stan bebían en la cafetería de los Tweak -. Es más, te tragaba con los ojos.

- Gary, no me asustes, ¿sí? Tengo a suficientes problemas en mi vida como para que encima un loco pervertido posara sus ojos en mí…

- Ten cuidado, Stan. Esa clase de tipos no se rinden fácilmente. Lo sé por mi tío.

- ¡Nah! No soy tan imbécil como para darle mi número telefónico. Eso sería arriesgar mi propio cuello.

- Pues… En fin, esperemos no toparnos con él ni con su loco amigo. Ahorita vengo, voy al baño.

- Suerte con esa onda.

- Igualmente.

Stan se echó a reír mientras que Gary se dirigía al baño.

**&%&%&%&%&%&**

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué alivio! – exclamaba Gary mientras se subía la cremallera de su pantalón en el solitario baño de la cafetería.

Se dirigió entonces hacia el lavabo para enjabonar y enjuagar sus manos; no obstante, al terminar de mojarse la cara, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a un tipo rubio con gorra detrás suyo rodeándole con su brazo el cuello y, con cuchillo en mano cerca del rostro, susurró:

- No te muevas, cabrón.

- ¡¿Q-quién es usted?

El rubio, sonriente, le respondió:

- Adivina… Mocoso.

Gary estaba muy asustado, pero sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que aquella voz le era muy conocida.

El rubio de la gorra lo guió violentamente hacia uno de los departamentos y se encerraron juntos adentro. Gary, aterrorizado, le preguntó:

- ¿Q-qué es lo q-quiere?

- Cállate, mocoso – ordenó el rubio al mismo tiempo que le mostraba el objeto punzocortante.

- ¿Q-quiere dinero? Puedo darle todo lo que tengo, p-pero por favor, n-no me l-lastime…

- Ya tengo dinero…

- ¿Y-y entonces por qué estoy aquí con usted? Si usted ya tiene dinero, déjeme ir.

- No. No hasta que mi amigo termine de hablar con el tuyo…

- ¡¿Su amigo? Oh… Oh, por Dios…

Enseguida Gary se acordó de aquél par de tipos que Stan y él conocieron en el bar hace unas horas; observando detenidamente a su atacante, exclamó:

- ¡Te conozco! ¡Tú eres el loco amigo del pervertido!

- ¡¿Loco? – exclamó el hombre indignado al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la gorra - ¡¿Me estás llamando loco, mocoso?

Ahora sí que a Gary se le fueron todos los colores al reconocer en su interlocutor a Naruto Uzumaki, el peligroso convicto que la policía busca desde hace dos meses.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Tú eres Naruto Uzumaki, el violador asesino!

Éste, aún indignado, replicó:

- Mira, mocoso, yo no soy un violador ni mucho menos un asesino, ¿está claro? Seré un ladrón, pero jamás en mi vida he tocado a una mujer en contra de su voluntad ni he matado a nadie.

- Oh, Dios… ¡Stan! ¡Por Dios, Stan está con…!

- ¡¿Quieres hacerme el favor de estarte tranquilo, Garu?

- ¡Es Gary y no, no puedo estar tranquilo con tu amigo haciéndole quien sabe qué cosas al mío!

- ¡Con un carajo, sólo está hablando con él! ¿Crees tú que quería estar aquí contigo porque quiero? Mi amigo solo quiere follarse a tu amigo, eso es todo. Pensábamos en un principio secuestrarles, dejarles en algún lado y hacernos con sus identificaciones para crear pasaportes falsos y salir del país, pero ese aspecto lo hice con otra persona. Ahora bien, no sé qué diantre tiene tu amigo, pero mi compañero tiene un súbito interés en él y quiere follárselo toda la noche.

Gary abrió los ojos de la sorpresa que se estaba llevando. Naruto añadió:

- Créeme que no querrás saber qué coño se ha imaginado mi amigo cuando le dejé solo; todavía están las huellas de la masturbación en la ventana.

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo ese último dato?

- Sólo para enfatizar lo loco que está mi amigo por el tuyo.

- No era necesario mencionarlo.

- Yo creo que sí.

- No… Bastó la parte de "créeme que no querrás saber qué coño se ha imaginado mi amigo cuando le dejé solo" para pensar exactamente en lo que hizo. Yo mismo noté cómo tu amigo se comía con los ojos a Stan.

- ¿En serio? Pensé que yo era el único que lo había notado.

- Pues ya ves que no soy un simple mocoso idiota como crees.

- ¿Quién dijo que lo eras?

- ¡Lo dijiste tú!

- ¡Ea! ¡Pérame un momento, sabelotodo! ¡Yo sólo dije que eras un mocoso, no dije que eras un mocoso idiota!

- ¡Pues eso diste a entender!

- ¡Y escuchaste mal!

- ¡Yo no escuché mal!

- ¡Suficiente, pequeño mocoso! No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo sobre esta nimiedad; tan pronto acaben esos dos de hablar, me largo de aquí.

- ¡Pues harás bien, Naruhina!

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?

- ¿No así te ibas a presentar en el bar?

- ¡SUFICIENTE!

Naruto dejó caer el cuchillo en el suelo y se abalanzó encima de Gary, quien lo recibió a golpes y patadas.

No obstante, llegó un momento en que los rostros de ambos se acercaron de más; Gary, sin pensarlo tan siquiera y por impulso, estampó sus labios en los de Naruto, quien se sorprendió ante aquél movimiento inesperado y quiso apartarse, mas el rubio pequeño profundizó más el beso.

**&%&%&%&%&**

Stan y Mark se miraban mutuamente en la mesa en medio de la oscuridad.

Stanley estaba visiblemente asustado ante la presencia del criminal; nunca en su vida se había imaginado toparse con un criminal de alta peligrosidad como Mark "Romper" Stomper y mucho menos que éste le dijera que tiene un súbito interés de índole sexual en él.

Minutos antes, Mark le había dicho que quería tener con él una cita a ciegas que culminaría con una noche de sexo apasionado en quién sabe dónde; si él accedía, tenía garantizado que ambos se olvidarían del asunto con Mark y Naruto desapareciendo de South Park… Llevándose como un dulce recuerdo la noche en que ambos estén juntos.

Pero si no accedía, él empezaría a perseguirle por donde quiera que vaya hasta conseguir que el pelinegro menor se abriera de piernas aunque sea por la fuerza, y lo último era lo que el joven Marsh no quería en lo absoluto.

Lleno de dudas, Stan le preguntó al criminal:

- ¿Por qué yo y no otra persona?

Mark se echó a reír y le respondió:

- ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo guapo que eres y del bello trasero que te cargas?

Stan se sonrojó mientras que Mark, bebiendo un sorbo de café caliente que él mismo se había servido luego de tomarse el trabajo de amarrar al señor Tweak y encerrarlo en la cocina de atrás, añadía:

- Despertaste mis más bajos instinto, muchacho. Y eso no lo puedo controlar, ¿sabes? Ese culo clama un dueño… Y decidí que sería yo su nuevo dueño, aunque sea de una sola noche.

- Estás enfermo.

- No. Estoy urgido de meterte la verga por el culo y gozar de ese calor que sé que me puedes proporcionar… De acariciar esa piel tuya y hacerte mío… Por una noche. Una sola noche, Stan. Eso es todo lo que te pido: Una noche.

_Y toda una vida_, pensó de repente.

Stan se puso a reflexionar…

_- ¡Ah! ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Más rápido! – _exclamó de repente una voz entrecortada.

Stan y Mark se volvieron hacia donde estaba el baño.

- ¡¿Pero qué carajo…? – exclamó Stan muy sorprendido al reconocer a aquella voz.

- Y pensar que Naruto no era marica – comentó Mark.

- ¡Tu amigo se está violando al mío!

- No lo está violando, Stan. Están teniendo sexo.

_- ¡Ah, Naruto! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí! –_ exclamaba un Gary al borde del éxtasis.

- ¿Ves? Están teniendo sexo por voluntad propia.

- ¡Pero Gary no es gay ni bisexual! – protestó.

- Siempre hay una primera vez.

Stan miró a Mark con ojos de indignación mientras escuchaba a Gary y a Naruto gemir como locos dentro del baño. Luego se volvió hacia el baño, pensando en lo agotado que estaría su amigo luego de su inesperada sesión con el rubio mayor.

Y fue cuando supo que no tenía alternativa.

Fue cuando supo que tenía qué resignarse si no quería ser la causa por la que el criminal seguía en la pequeña ciudad, porque, a juzgar por la mirada del pelinegro mayor, éste sería capaz de enviar cualquier mensaje dirigido a él como el responsable de su estancia.

Con la cabeza baja por la resignación, pronunció las palabras que sellaron su inevitable destino...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué creen ustedes que ha dicho Stan?<strong>

**¿Aceptó o se negó rotundamente a complacer a Romper Stomper? Tendrán qué descubrirlo en el próximo capítulo ;-).**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Buen día, gente! Casi buena tarde..._  
><strong>

**_Bueno, aquí les caigo con el penúltimo capítulo de este twoshot "Mi cita a ciegas con un criminal"; ok, el lemon no me salió toda una obra maestra, pero bueno, al menos se intentó. ^_^._**

**_Un enorme saludo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte II:<strong>

**Dos almas en una.**

- Está bien – dijo de pronto el joven Marsh -… Accederé a tu petición.

Mark abrió los ojos como platos y le preguntó con timidez:

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¡Genial! ¿Cuándo, a qué hora y en dónde? Tú decides.

- Ahora mismo… Lugares no sé, pero mientras más pronto terminemos con esto, mejor. Me da un revoltijo en el estómago pensar en que podría ser en otro día, pero es mejor hacer esto de una vez y quitar ese pendiente.

Mark inesperadamente tomó la mano de Stan; éste intentó apartarla, pero Mark la sostuvo con fuerza y le dijo:

- Sé que te disgusta mucho la idea debido a que apenas nos estamos conociendo, Stan, pero créeme que no te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho.

- Sólo quiero que esta noche pase rápido… Mark. Sólo quiero llegar a casa y quitar las asquerosas marcas que dejes en mi cuerpo.

Por alguna razón aquellas palabras resultó un duro golpe para Mark, quien disimuló su súbita tristeza.

_¿Tan asqueroso encuentras el hecho de que recibas mis caricias?_, pensó el pelinegro mayor. _¿No sabes que quiero llevar en mi piel tus caricias y tus besos? ¿No sabes que quiero dejar en ti esta sensación que está empezando a germinar a pasos agigantados?_

- Bien – dijo de repente el criminal con un suspiro -… Entonces… ¿a dónde quieres ir?

- A donde sea.

- Uhmmm… Bien… Hay una fiesta rave que un amigo mío está dando en estos momentos a las afueras de Denver. Podríamos ir allí y… bailar.

- ¿Y qué hay de mi amigo?

- Bueno, esos dos callaron no hace un rato. Dejémosles a solas para que sigan con su locura nocturna.

Dicho esto, Mark sacó de su bolsillo un celular y empezó a escribir un mensaje.

_**Stan y yo vamos a la fiesta de Eddie. Si tú quieres, pueden venir con nosotros o quedarse a seguir follando como locos en la cafetería – Mark.**_

_**&%&%&%&**_

Naruto se volvió hacia Gary, quien se estaba poniendo la ropa interior luego de limpiar los restos de semen esparramados en su torso y, con una sonrisa, respondió:

_**Mejor vayan ustedes. Yo me quedaré con Gary a tener un segundo round - Naruto.**_

Luego se incorporó y se colocó detrás de Gary. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, le susurró sensualmente:

- ¿Se te antoja un segundo round?

Le besó el hombro con una suavidad que hacía que el rubio menor se derritiera fácilmente y lo hiciera sentir deseoso de recibir más de esas atenciones; echó para atrás su trasero de manera disimulada, sintiendo un impresionante bulto formándose en la entrepierna de Naruto.

- Dios… - susurró el joven mormón mientras se dejaba besar por Naruto.

El rubio mayor esbozó una sonrisa entre besos y, con delicadeza, bajó sus manos hacia las partes nobles de su amante ocasional; no obstante, Gary le detuvo diciéndole:

- Aquí no… Vámonos a mi casa. No hay nadie en estos momentos, ya que mis padres fueron a una convención de mormones en Denver.

_Excelente_, pensó el Uzumaki con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Algo le decía que esa noche sería inolvidable para ambos.

**_&%&%&%&_**

Stan y Mark bailaban en medio de una nutrida muchedumbre en la fiesta rave que un amigo de Mark ofrecía en esos momentos. El pelinegro mayor intentaba acariciar a Stan de mil formas, pero éste no se dejaba con la protesta de que ahí no era un lugar propicio para esas mariconadas, como él le llamaba.

Aquél rechazo producía en Mark una oleada extraña de dolor.

Si fuera el rechazo de cualquier persona, no le importaría, ya que no tendría problemas en emborracharla y hacer con ella lo que quiera para luego abandonarla en algún lado al día siguiente. Pero con Stan la cosa era distinta, ya que Mark no quería emborracharlo, sino que quería que sintiera al igual que él la intensidad de sus caricias y de sus besos, hacerlo temblar de placer…

Pero ante todo, quería unirse a él en cuerpo y en alma como uno solo. Dos almas en una sola entidad para una vida entera, sin que nada ni nadie les separase, ni siquiera aquella tipeja de nombre Wendy Testaburger, la ex novia del menor.

Ese se había vuelto su nuevo propósito para esa noche.

Que Naruto huya del país si aún tenía prisa de irse, pero él decidió volver a la prisión para completar su condena…Con la certeza de que alguien estará afuera esperándole pacientemente.

Stan, por su parte, ansiaba que amaneciera para poder separarse de Mark y llegar a casa para ducharse. Era una idiotez lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que no le iba a ser nada fácil zafarse de aquél indeseado encuentro.

Esperaba encontrarse con una bella chica con la cual pudiera provocar celos en Wendy, no a un criminal prófugo que podría chantajearle con asesinar a su familia si no accedía a su depravada petición.

_Definitivamente no debí haber hablado de más en ese chat_, pensaba el joven mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música_._

De repente, sintió que Mark lo abrazaba por atrás con algo de fuerza y lo llevaba a un rincón oscuro; una vez ahí, el tipo empezó a restregarle una especie de bulto entre sus glúteos.

- ¡No! – exclamaba el joven mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de Mark - ¡Te dije que no quiero!

- Hey, relájate – susurraba Mark en su oído-… No tengas miedo…

- ¡Déjame!

- Shhh… Relájate…

- ¡N..!

Stan no pudo terminar de protestar.

Mark estampó sus labios contra los suyos mientras que, con maestría, llevaba una mano dentro de los pantalones del menor para masturbarle. Stan intentó resistirse, pero la mano que lo masturbaba le prodigaba un placer sumamente intenso, por lo cual acabó rindiéndose ante el prófugo, quien, sonriente, susurró:

- Te dije que te iba a gustar.

- N-n…

- Y esto es sólo el entremés. El plato principal llegará más pronto de lo que creíamos… Vamos a mi casa.

Stan, con los ojos a punto de nublarse con la lujuria, asintió con la cabeza.

**_&%&%&%&_**

Naruto y Gary se besaban apasionadamente encima del lecho del rubio menor; desnudándose poco a poco, ambos amantes se daban de mordidas y arañazos en diversas partes del cuerpo presas de la excitación y del desenfreno que surgió entre ellos.

El rubio mayor hacía una hilera de besos por el torso de Gary hasta llegar a la entrepierna, en donde desabrochó los pantalones y los bajó con todo y bóxers para ver el miembro erecto que quería degustar. Sonriente, le dijo:

- Estás que ardes, Gary. Creo que te curaré de esa calentura con una medicina que me recetó el médico para la fiebre hace mucho tiempo.

- Oh, Dios…

Sin contenerse más, Naruto empezó a darle sexo oral, besándole y succionándole el miembro como si fuera una paleta dulce. Gary se arqueaba y se retorcía de placer ante aquél íntimo contacto que le prodigaba el mayor, provocándole que posara ambas manos en los cabellos de Naruto y gimiera a más no poder.

- Sí… Sigue así… Por favor, no pares – susurraba -… Por favor… ¡Naruto!

Naruto siguió con su trabajo mientras que Gary gemía y se retorcía de placer. No obstante, se detuvo e incorporándose con una sonrisa, le dijo:

- Ábrete bien de piernas, dulzura… Papi te dará un regalo que nunca olvidarás.

**_&%&%&%&_**

Mark y Stan llegaron al edificio abandonado que hacía de domicilio del pelinegro mayor pasada la una de la madrugada.

Stan observó el hogar de Mark; la sala, que hacía las veces de habitación para dormir por las noches, estaba bien arreglada. Al parecer Mark se esforzó en condicionarla para hacerle sentir más cómodo al poner velas en lugares estratégicos y vestir el colchón viejo con algunas sábanas que quién sabe de dónde habrán salido.

- Así que aquí te has escondido todo este tiempo – comentó el pelinegro menor mientras que el anfitrión se ponía a encender todas las velas.

- Sí, así es...

- He pasado miles de veces por aquí y nunca te había visto.

- ¡Je! No te imaginas lo fácil que es mezclarse entre la gente para que la ley no te atrape.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste el colchón, las sábanas y las velas…? ¿Lo robaste?

- Uhmmm… Lo tomé prestado, digamos.

Stan lo miró con reproche y añadió:

- Pues terminemos con esto. Estoy preocupado por mi amigo, quien de seguro ha de estar sufriendo en manos de Naruto.

- ¿Acaso no te convence que tal vez estén teniendo su segundo round en estos momentos?

- No…

Mark se acercó a Stan y lo observó con timidez mientras llevaba las manos hacia la chaqueta del menor. Éste, con los ojos mirando hacia el suelo, añadió:

- Si Gary y Naruto no son homosexuales… ¿Entonces por qué carajo están teniendo sexo?

- Curiosidad – respondía Mark mientras empezaba a oler a su compañero -. A veces… Las cosas te llevan a situaciones totalmente insospechadas.

Mark continuó desnudando al menor mientras paseaba su nariz por cada rincón de su cuello y rostro. Era un olor agradable lo que sentía, una especie de almizcle de almendras y rosas. Para un hombre de su naturaleza, esa mezcla era lo suficientemente tentadora como para poder ceder al instinto y reclamar a su presa como suya y de nadie más.

No obstante, decidió no ceder ante su instinto y dejar que sea Stan el que dijera la última palabra, ya que no quería hacerle pasar por un trauma.

- No… No puedo – susurró el pelinegro menor de repente.

Mark se detuvo.

- ¿Qué?

- N-no puedo, Mark. Estoy… Estoy cansado.

- ¿Qué…?

- Lo siento… En serio…

Stan recogió su ropa, se la puso y, volviéndose hacia su frustrado anfitrión, le dijo:

- Lo siento mucho, Mark… Yo no puedo hacer esto… No quería desde un principio.

Mark se había quedado sin habla ante la inesperada reacción de Stan, quien abrió la puerta y salió del departamento como un torbellino.

No podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Estaba cerca de poder culminar aquella noche; estaba cerca de tener a Stan en sus brazos, de poder expresar con su cuerpo lo que le complicaba decir con palabras…

¿Y el chico huye al final?

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se preguntaba mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del departamento.

**_&%&%&%&_**

Naruto embestía a Gary como un poseso mientras que el rubio menor gemía del más intenso placer a la vez que se sostenía fuertemente de las caderas del Uzumaki con sus piernas, invitándole al mayor a que se enterrara más y más en él y gozarle al por mayor.

Pronto ambos sintieron que el clímax estaba cerca; Gary gimió y se arqueó de improviso para señalarle a Naruto que de un momento a otro se correría. El joven Uzumaki, al notar dicha señal, exclamó:

- ¡Aguanta, bebé!

- ¡Ah!

- ¡No te atrevas a venirte sin mí!

- ¡N-no puedo m-más! ¡Necesito…!

- ¡Resiste! ¡Resis-!

- ¡Naruto!

Ambos enseguida llegaron al clímax, Naruto en Gary y éste en los torsos de ambos.

Cansados de la actividad, los dos rubios se recostaron en la cama; Naruto, quien estaba encima de Gary, le dio un beso tierno en el hombro y le dijo:

- Esta es la mejor noche que he tenido en mi vida.

- La mía también – respondió el joven mormón con una sonrisa mientras unía su frente con la del Uzumaki.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

- No… Bueno, esta fue la primera vez que lo he hecho con un hombre, ¿sabes? Y… Bueno, no es del todo asqueroso después de todo.

- ¡Je! ¡Ya somos dos! Es decir, ambos somos hombres pero ninguno de los dos es gay… Y acabamos teniendo relaciones sexuales como cualquier pareja heterosexual… Es una buena anécdota que podría contarle a Mark… Si es él que aún piensa irse del país.

- ¿Uh? ¿Por qué dices eso? Es decir, ambos quieren irse.

- Uhmmm… No. Creo que tal vez seré el único que se vaya de aquí, Gary. Mark… Bueno, Mark… Él… Uhmmm…

- ¿Él qué?

- Él… Uhmmm… Sonará ridículo y estúpido lo que te voy a decir, pero… Creo que él… Está enamorado.

- ¡¿Enamorado? ¿De qui…?

Fue cuando el rubio menor cayó en cuenta de un detalle y, sorprendido, exclamó:

- ¡No!

- Puede ser – argumentó Naruto.

- ¿Tu amigo se enamoró de Stan?

- Pues me temo que sí.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Viejo, es la primera vez que veo a Mark "Romper" Stomper actuar de esa forma en los 10 años que llevo conociéndole. Está enamorado y creo que es capaz de volver a prisión si Stan se lo pidiera.

- No lo creo… Tu amigo se lo comía con ojos lujuriosos. Además, no tienen ni un día de conocerse.

- Pues creo que de la lujuria y la pasión al amor hay una línea delgada, Gary. Es posible que Mark sienta lujuria y deseo como dices, pero… También pudo haber habido amor a primera vista.

Gary volvió sus ojos hacia el techo.

Stan y Mark… Era posible que surgiera algo entre ellos, pero se le antojaba imposible debido a que ambos no tenían poco tiempo de verse; no llevaban más que 3 horas en conocerse, ¿y el pelinegro mayor se había sentido flechado al ver a Stan?

Ridículo.

Estúpido.

Pero al fin y al cabo, la vida te da muchas sorpresas.

**_&%&%%&%&_**

Stan estaba sentado en el piso de uno de los pasillos del edificio abandonado.

No podía hacerlo… Ni quería hacerlo.

No podía hacerlo porque él no era homosexual, y no quería hacerlo por miedo a que al día siguiente Kyle y Kenny le preguntaran cómo era la supuesta chica con la que se había ido a ver en compañía de Gary. Decirles que había pasado la noche con un hombre, quien además resultó ser un convicto de alta peligrosidad prófugo, sería sinónimo de una semana o un mes entero de humillación pública.

Y lo que podría ser peor: Si alguien de su equipo de futbol se llegara a enterar de que había tenido relaciones sexuales con Mark "Romper" Stomper, entonces tendría qué decirle adiós a su beca para la universidad, enfrentar al rechazo social y una probable acusación de complicidad y obstrucción de la justicia.

No, definitivamente no podía hacer eso.

No podía mentir a sus amigos, sobre todo a Cartman, quien siempre tenía sus maneras de averiguarlo todo; ni mucho menos podía mentirles a sus padres, quienes de seguro se escandalizarían si se enteraran de que había pasado la noche con un criminal prófugo.

Respecto a Mark, pues, sabía que el tipo no descansaría hasta satisfacer sus bajos instintos con él; tenía miedo de que el criminal pudiera localizarle y se apareciera a las puertas de su casa con algún arma en mano.

- Dios… ¡Metí la jodida pata! – exclamó al llevarse las manos hacia el rostro – Espero que ese tipo se largue de South Park… ¡Dios, soy un idiota! ¡¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar que recuperaría a Wendy de esa forma? Quizás… Sea el momento de resignarme a que ella no regresará conmigo de manera definitiva… Tal vez ya sea tiempo de ver otros horizontes… Conocer otras personas… Dios… Sólo quiero despertar de esta pesadilla…

- Para eso existe una forma – le interrumpió una voz.

Stan se volvió lentamente hacia el dueño de la voz… Y se heló de miedo al ver a Mark junto a él con un rostro inexpresivo y sereno.

El joven se levantó de un salto y se dispuso a correr, pero Mark lo tomó violentamente de la chaqueta y de la camiseta y lo aporreó hacia la pared. Luego, como pudo, lo llevó a rastras hacia el departamento.

- ¡No! – exclamaba Stan mientras forcejeaba con su secuestrador - ¡Déjame ir!

El tipo, sin dudarlo tan siquiera, estampó sus labios contra los del angustiado y sorprendido menor, quien en un instante dejó de luchar.

Era un beso dulce, lleno de ternura y pasión, una combinación sumamente extraña para todo aquél que posee un corazón roto como Stan; la lengua de Mark se entrelazaba con la suya de manera experta e inigualable mientras que sus manos suavizaban el agarre de su rostro.

Ambos entraron al departamento y, poco a poco, empezaban a quitarse la ropa que tenía puesta.

Una vez desnudos, Mark tomó a Stan de los glúteos y lo empujó hacia la improvisada cama; con el colchón listo para recibirles, ambos se recostaron, uno encima del otro, y continuaron besándose apasionadamente hasta separarse un momento y respirar.

Uniendo su frente con la de Stan, Mark susurró:

- Olvídate esta noche de todo lo que te rodea… Vive conmigo este momento… Y sé libre por un instante.

Stan no decía nada, sino que simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza; Mark, sonriente, lo besó nuevamente, esa vez con mayor ternura y pasión. Stan le correspondió con entusiasmo, como si algo le impulsara a seguir el consejo de Mark; éste se separó de sus labios momentáneamente y empezó a formar una hilera de besos hacia su entrepierna, arrancándole a Stan varios gemidos.

Una vez llegado a donde se encontraba el miembro de Stan, el convicto, con una sonrisa, besó la punta cubierta de líquido pre-eyaculatorio y empezó a pasar su lengua por ambos lados del pene. El joven Marsh sentía su cuerpo arder ante ese contacto tan íntimo; nunca antes había gozado de tantas atenciones de esa clase en las actividades sexuales que tenía con Wendy.

Mark sin duda alguna era un experto en cómo dejar a sus víctimas o a sus parejas en un estado nirvana absoluto.

El convicto, al notar a Stan gemir de placer ante sus atenciones, remojó un dedo con su saliva y, antes de que el pelinegro pudiera emitir alguna palabra, lo introdujo dentro de la cavidad anal. Stan, al sentir semejante invasión, estuvo a punto de gritar de dolor, pero Mark lo tranquilizó diciéndole que estaba bien, que estaba en buenas manos y que no se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de gozar.

Confiando en su palabra, Stan asintió y soportó aquél dolor que poco a poco se convertía en placer.

Tras varios minutos de consentir a su compañero, Mark se posicionó entre las piernas de Stan y, tras cubrir con lubricante su erección, se introdujo poco a poco en la cavidad anal del menor, quien gimió de dolor al sentir aquél grueso pene adentrarse lentamente en él.

- ¡Duele! – exclamaba.

Mark empezó a besarle el cuello y los labios mientras le decía:

- Tranquilo… Déjame esto a mí.

El menor no tuvo otra opción que aceptar aquellas palabras del convicto; éste, sonriente, terminó de introducirse dentro del chico y esperó unos minutos a que éste se acostumbre a su intrusión. Stan, sintiendo aquél miembro latente dentro de él, movió instintivamente sus caderas en señal de que ya estaba listo.

Enseguida el criminal empezó a moverse dentro de él con lentitud; no quería traumar a Stanley, sino todo lo contrario: Quería que su primera vez fuera grata.

Grata y bella según lo que él había planeado.

Stan empezó a gemir mientras se abrazaba con fuerza de su amante ocasional… Perdón, su nuevo pretendiente. Clavaba sus uñas fuertemente en la piel de Mark conforme éste aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas; correspondía a cada beso con mayor fervor que nunca y susurraba su nombre entrecortadamente.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Stan pudo percibir en los besos y caricias de Mark un sentimiento cálido que hacía que su corazón latiera a grandes velocidades; era como si entre ellos había surgido una especie de promesa, una especie de lazo que nunca se rompería a pesar de las adversidades.

Uniendo su frente, Mark susurró:

- Me enamoré de ti, Stan… Cuando te vi en la cafetería… Supe que había hallado a la otra mitad de mi alma y de mi espíritu.

- ¿Cómo es posible que digas eso si no tenemos ni 7 horas de conocernos?

- Digamos que… Sentí que te conocía de antes.

Stan le dio un beso en los labios con ternura y replicó:

- Si dices conocerme de antes… Tal vez fue en otra vida.

Mark sonrió, se incorporó junto con Stan y juntos llegaron al clímax; Mark vació sus fluidos dentro de Stan y éste en los torsos de ambos. Rendidos, ambos cayeron uno encima del otro en la colchoneta; Mark sacó su miembro del interior de Stan y, acostándose a su lado, lo abrazó y le plantó un beso en la frente.

Lo que tenían qué decirse ya no era necesario; aquél acto de amor desenmascaró a ambos por igual, dejando descubrir en ellos que ambos habían sido dos almas en una desde siempre.

Stan cerró los ojos mientras que Mark le susurraba palabras dulces y tiernas; por primera vez en su vida, él era feliz. Por primera vez en su vida, él podía sentir orgullo de tener a alguien que le amaba con la misma intensidad que él.

Todo eso porque, muy desde el fondo de su corazón, presentía que esa noche sería la primera que compartiría con Mark durante el resto de sus días.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí termina este capítulo.<em>**

**_Sí, fue escrito a matacaballo, pero se me vino a la mente tras varios días de no inspirarme O.o. Lamento haberles decepcionado si realmente lo hice._**

**_Un abrazo!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Buena tarde, gente! ¿Cómo han estado?_**

**_Bien, aquí les caigo con el epílogo de este twoshot. Sé que la historia estuvo hipercorta al igual que este epílogo, pero tal vez la idea se desarrolle en un futuro :-)._**

**_Sin más qué decir... Ea! No, esperen! Ya me acordé: Hay una encuesta en mi perfil sobre qué pareja les gustaría leer en un próximo fic o en un futuro fic. Hace rato que quería mencionarlo (de hecho, desde que creé esa cosa hace un mes). La encuesta se cerrará este domingo, así que aprovechen y voten lo que queda de este fin de semana._**

**_Ahora sí, les dejaré con el final un tanto cursilón de esta historia._**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo.<strong>

Mark estaba sentado en la ventana.

Esperando el momento en que amaneciera, el convicto tomó un sorbo de café que él mismo había preparado para desayunar; a su lado había un ramo de rosas rojas, sus flores favoritas… Y las de Stan.

Llevó una flor a su nariz para aspirar el dulce olor y sonrió al volverse hacia el joven Marsh, quien estaba completamente dormido encima de la colchoneta; verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro hacía que Mark sintiera un enorme gozo en el alma. Sabía que pronto tenía que dejarle para regresar a la prisión y terminar de cumplir su condena, de la cual ultimadamente le faltaban un año tres meses, tiempo que bien pudo haber tolerado de no haber sido por el tedio y el fastidio de estar viendo las mismas caras los 365 días del año.

Se levantó y, con lentitud, se acercó a Stan.

Sentándose a su lado, colocó el ramo a lado del joven durmiente y le acarició tiernamente la espalda y los glúteos con la flor que tenía en la mano. El chico, por su parte, gimió un poco en respuesta a aquella caricia. Mark, instintivamente, se inclinó hacia él y empezó a besarle el cuello con suavidad; Stan empezó a sonreír y, abriendo los ojos, le dijo:

- Buenos días.

- Buen día – le respondió Mark mientras rozaba sus labios con los del Marsh -, bueno, casi buen día. Aún no ha llegado el Sol.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió Stan mientras se incorporaba y rodeaba el cuello de Mark con sus brazos.

- Sí…

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio hasta que Stan, por curiosidad, le preguntó a su pretendiente:

- ¿Y qué harás ahora, Mark?

El aludido, con una sonrisa, le respondió:

- Bueno… Decidí regresar a la prisión a terminar de cumplir mi condena.

Stan se sorprendió y le preguntó:

- ¿Regresarás a prisión? ¿Por qué?

- Ehmmm… Técnicamente, bueno, se supone que me faltaba un año y tres meses para que pudiera ser libre por completo, pero, como ves, estar en prisión mucho tiempo enloquece a uno y… La verdad… Quería tener una probadita de libertad, quería… No sé, irme del país para poder gozarlo con mayor plenitud, empezar desde cero… Pero eso puede esperar… Más bien, creo que todo eso se va al carajo porque… Te conocí a ti…

Marsh, con una sonrisa, abrazó a Mark con fuerza mientras que éste añadía:

- Y quisiera conocerte un poco más… En serio quiero hacerlo… Y espero tener la certeza de haber elegido a la persona correcta que sé que podrá aguantar un año o un poco más y ser la primera en recibirme…

- Lo haré – aseveró el pelinegro menor mientras se separaba de su nuevo pretendiente-. Te esperaré… Mejor dicho, te visitaré en la prisión… Aunque claro, no sé cómo reaccionarían mis amigos ante la buena nueva de que… Tengo un nuevo pretendiente y que… Bueno, probablemente sea bisexual al igual que tú.

Ambos rieron; Mark le plantó un beso en la frente y susurró:

- Te amo…

- Yo también – respondió Stan con una sonrisa-... Pero quisiera hacerte una pregunta, Mark.

- Dime.

Stan se separó de su compañero y añadió:

- ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que estás en prisión?

- Desde hace dos años. Mi condena fue… Perdón, son tres años en prisión. El delito que cometí fue un simple robo a mano armada en un banco.

- ¿Sólo robaste un banco? ¿No… No violaste y… O mataste gente, como dicen en la televisión?

- ¡¿Estás bromeando? ¡Por supuesto que no! Por violación y asesinato me habrían dado hasta 15 o 20 años de prisión, Stan. Si ellos dijeron eso en la televisión fue para dar publicidad y una buena imagen a la partida de inútiles que conforman el cuerpo de la policía, aparte de que así las cadenas televisivas tendrían mayores ganancias de rating. Un simple ladrón no capta ni puta madre de atención del público, en cambio un asesino o un violador sí.

- Cielos…

- Además, la razón por la que cometí ese robo fue para pagar la operación de mi abuela.

El menor se quedó sorprendido mientras que el convicto añadió:

- Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente cuando tenía cinco años; mi abuela materna fue la única persona que se hizo cargo de mí proveyéndome amor, calor de hogar y educación. Ella de hecho aceptó mi bisexualidad… Y por ella asistí a la escuela de leyes en Harvard.

- ¡¿Eres abogado?

Mark asintió.

- No obstante, de cinco años para acá, ella enfermó de leucemia; habían conseguido el trasplante para poder operarla, pero por desgracia la operación era demasiado costosa tratándose de una enfermedad grave como ese tipo de cáncer en la sangre por más que juntase el maldito dinero para pagarlo. Un día, decidí obtener el dinero por la vía fácil; Naruto, quien es ingeniero en electrónica por cierto, se ofreció a ayudarme a planear el robo… Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, Stan. Todo salía tal y como se planeó… Hasta que de un momento a otro llamaron a mi celular desde el hospital para informarme de que mi abuela había… Había fallecido de una complicación en su enfermedad.

Unas lágrimas brotaron en los ojos; Stan, conmovido, abrazó a su pretendiente con fuerza y le dijo:

- Lo lamento… No pensé que estuvieras en prisión sólo por ayudar a tu abuelita.

- No hay porqué lamentarlo, Stan. Sé… Sé que ella está en un lugar mejor… Sabiendo que lo que hice fue sólo para tratar de comprar unos años más de su vida… O al menos un año más…

Stan cerró los ojos mientras que Mark lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo mecía a la par de que veía que ya estaba saliendo el Sol…

Y con él, el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

* * *

><p>- ¿Así que regresarás a la prisión? – inquirió Gary mientras que Naruto se ponía los pantalones y su camiseta.<p>

- Sí – respondió el rubio mayor -. ¿Sabes? Eso de salir del país sin tu mejor amigo es como irse a otra casa después de que te sacaran a patadas de tu propia casa. Además… Ya tengo a alguien que me podría aguantar un año y medio de espera.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién?

Naruto se echó a reír y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, revolvió el cabello de Gary y le respondió:

- ¿Quién más podría ser, mi pequeño mocoso adorable? Tú.

Gary se sonrojó mientras que Naruto añadía:

- Eres mi mejor amante. Digo, me he revolcado con muchas viejas, pero tú… Tú… Tú tienes algo especial. Algo que te impulsa a hacer cosas que uno ni siquiera se puede imaginar. Algo que hace que me ponga duro y te folle como loco.

- Uhmmm… ¿Gracias? Digo, tú y yo no somos maricas, ¿recuerdas?

- Pero bien que nos gustó el condenado asuntito.

- Uhmmm…

- ¡Oh, vamos, Gary! ¡Admitámoslo! Hemos cogido como locos dos veces en una sola noche; una primera y tal vez última vez sería un desliz, pero dos veces en un solo instante indica que te gustó… ¿O me equivoco?

Gary no podía objetar al respecto, ya que Naruto tenía mucha razón en ese punto; con una sonrisa en los labios, se levantó del lecho y abrazó a Naruto por detrás. El rubio mayor, con serenidad, puso ambas manos en las de Gary mientras éste hundía su rostro en la espalda y susurró:

- Creo que esto significa que tú y yo estamos juntos… O tal vez signifique que no somos más que compañeros de sexo ocasional…

- Somos lo primero.

Gary sonrió y se sonrojó.

_Somos lo primero._

¿Quién lo diría? Aquello era una prueba clara de que había hallado a alguien con quien compartir las horas más felices y las horas más tristes de su vida. Había hallado a alguien a quien espera conocerle un poco más y ver qué tan compatibles eran, pero mientras eso sucediera, decidió que ambos disfrutarían cada momento que estuvieran juntos, sea en las visitas en prisión o en plena libertad.

Naruto, por su parte, pensaba en lo extraña que era la vida.

Él, un ingeniero en electrónica que solamente apoyó a su mejor amigo en los momentos más oscuros de su vida, había hallado su cielo personal en la figura de un chico que era ocho años más joven que él.

_Al carajo con las leyes_, pensó el Uzumaki mientras se despedía de Gary con un beso tierno en los labios, _él y yo estamos juntos. ¿Quién sabrá si nosotros resultamos ser almas gemelas? Digo, no estaría de más vivir el momento que tengamos… El momento que nos haga felices tanto al uno como al otro… De todos modos, creo que… Esto funcionará._

* * *

><p><em><strong>18 meses después.<strong>_

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny y Gary caminaban hacia la entrada de la escuela; charlando sobre las materias que veían en el presente curso escolar, los cinco jóvenes de 18 años estaban felices de que pronto se graduarían de la preparatoria e ingresarían a la universidad el año que viene.

Stan, quien era el más feliz de los cinco, estaba ansioso por mandar solicitudes a las escuelas de Ciencias Sociales de la Universidad de Los Ángeles o de la Universidad Estatal de California. Sus razones eran francamente conocidas de sobra por los otros cuatro, razones que tenían nombre, apellido y hasta dirección.

Cuatro meses atrás salieron de prisión Mark "Romper" Stomper, la nueva pareja de Stan, y Naruto Uzumaki, el compañero sentimental de Gary. Naruto había decidido quedarse en South Park para poder estar con el menor hasta el término del curso escolar, ya que ambos habían planeado mudarse a Boston, en donde Gary estudiaría ingeniería en electrónica mientras que Naruto abriría un negocio de diseño de software.

La familia de Gary se opuso en un principio a que su hijo mantuviera una relación sentimental con alguien como Naruto, pero tiempo después acabaron por aceptarlo al ver que era inútil convencer a su querido hijo de que deshiciera su relación con el Uzumaki.

Por su parte, Mark había decidido irse a Los Ángeles a conseguir un departamento, ya que un viejo amigo suyo le ofreció trabajo en una prestigiosa firma de abogados. Stan y él se comunican constantemente via telefónica e incluso el joven ex convicto viaja a South Park a visitarle.

La noticia de su status sentimental no cayó muy bien a Kyle, a Kenny, a Cartman ni mucho menos a Wendy, quien le objetaba que cómo era posible que se fijara en alguien con un pasado turbio como Mark; Stan mandaba al carajo las opiniones de la pelinegra al rebatirle de manera inteligente con la pregunta "¿Y tú cómo puedes fijarte en esa bola de manteca?", refiriéndose a Cartman, su pareja actual.

No obstante, si la pelinegra protestaba y objetaba al respecto, los padres de Stan se llevaban el premio mayor en el rubro.

Desde que se enteraron de que su hijo tenía una nueva pareja, que además era un varón ocho años más grande que él y además un convicto "peligroso", se pusieron histéricos. De hecho, el joven tenía que aguantar hasta a su propia hermana, ya que no paraban de gritarle y recriminarle de que había perdido el juicio o que era un pobre pendejo desesperado.

Incluso le rogaban que deshiciera inmediatamente su relación con Mark, pero Stan no cedió y, para hacer el asunto más serio todavía, resolvió mudarse a casa de Kenny hasta que Mark saliera de prisión y se estableciera firmemente.

- Stan – llamó Kyle.

- Hey.

- Ayer mi mamá se topó con la tuya y me comentó que ella estaba preocupada sobre tu mudanza a Los Ángeles.

- ¿Y?

- ¡¿Cómo que "y"? – exclamó Kenny al escuchar aquella réplica tan tranquila del pelinegro - ¡Viejo, tus jefes están requetepreocupados!

- Les preocupa que yo me vaya a Los Ángeles a estudiar la carrera que me gusta y que me quede a vivir con la persona que quiero – espetó Stan -, y no que estudie en Denver con ustedes y que esté con una chica.

- Stan, son tus padres – argumentó Gary -. Tienen derecho a preocuparse.

- Lo sé, pero no tienen derecho a decidir qué hacer con mi vida amorosa y con mi futuro.

- ¡Con un carajo, Stan! – exclamó Cartman - ¡Eres un jodido desconsiderado con tus padres!

- ¿Y a ti en qué te afecta, culón? Tú tienes a Wendy y eres feliz con ella. Además, tú tampoco eres considerado que digamos con tu madre.

- ¡Cállate, Marsh!

- ¡Cállate tú, gordo de mierda! – intervino Kyle - ¡Tú tienes a esa estúpida de Wendy, así que no te metas!

- ¡Me meteré cuando se me inche una bola, judío estúpido!

- ¡Y yo te castraré como a un caballo, bola de grasa!

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamó Stan mientras cerraba los ojos - ¡Ahí van de nuevo!

De repente se oye el pitazo de un auto.

Stan levantó la vista con una sonrisa en el rostro; Kenny, Gary, Kyle y Cartman, estos últimos uno encima del otro dándose de golpes, se volvieron hacia de dónde provino el pitazo. Frente a ellos había un Camaro 2011 color amarillo y franjas negras, del cual bajaba un joven pelinegro de unos 26 años de edad, cabello corto, con lentes de sol y vestido con pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta amarilla con el logo del Manchester United y una chaqueta color café.

El joven Marsh, con una sonrisa, corrió hacia el hombre, se abalanzó encima de él rodeando sus caderas con las piernas y le besó.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – inquirió el menor al separar sus labios del mayor.

- Ayer por la noche – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa mientras bajaba a su pareja y se quitaba los lentes -. Fui a ver a Naruto en la casa de los Harrison para ver si podía diseñar un nuevo software gráfico… Y para hablar con tus viejos.

Stan, sorprendido, replicó:

- Ellos no querrán escucharte.

- Lo voy a intentar. Son mis suegros, técnicamente hablando. Si no quieren escucharme, pues ni modo. Se hizo la intentona.

Ambos se echaron a reír y se abrazaron felices de encontrarse.

Kyle y Kenny, mientras, se acercaron a Gary y le preguntaron:

- ¿Ese tipo es el famoso Mark Stomper?

- Sip – respondió Gary .

- ¡Wow! – exclamó Kyle – ¿Y es abogado dijiste?

- Sí...

- Cielos...

- ¡Está que arde el tipo! – comentó Kenny con una sonrisa pervertida – Ahora entiendo porqué Stan disfruta mucho de que le folle por el culo: Se nota que el tipo está bien dotado de paquete…

- ¡Kenny! – exclamó Kyle muy indignado.

- ¿Qué?


End file.
